The Mating Place
by Some Jedi Girl
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has a run-in with a Klingon female. Poor Obi-Wan. Must he become her unwilling plaything?


****

Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi accidentally passes through a portal and meets a Klingon female. He doesn't have the Force to help him. Oh No! He must become her Sorry Little Bitch. Rated **R** for some smut.

****

Author's note: Done for a challenge. Not my best story ever, but I hope you will find it amusing. I tried to make the Klingon-speak as authentic as possible, thanks to a handy website. I may have errors. If you know Klingon and catch any, please feel free to contact me.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Obi-Wan or any of the other Jedi mentioned in this story, or Ragoon-6. They belong to Lucasfilms. The Klingon race belongs to Paramount.

****

The Mating Place

By SomeJediGirl (SomeJediGirl@aol.com)

Obi-Wan Kenobi swiped his hand across his forehead, brushing away the stinging sweat, and eyed with some hostility the tangle of leaves and vines that obstructed his path. He wondered yet again how he'd let Anakin talk him into coming here.

Obi-Wan had been to Ragoon-6 in the past, with both Anakin and Qui-Gon. An agreement with the planet's natives allowed Jedi to bring their Padawans here for training missions. But he had never been to this particular continent, and heartily wished he wasn't here now. Most of the planet was a lovely, unspoiled paradise, but this place was a wretched jungle.

The usual modus operandi on Ragoon-6 was to have a Knight and apprentice track and capture another being, who was most often another Jedi. This was supposed to promote teamwork between the Master and Padawan, and cement their training bond. 

Anakin in his arrogance, had suggested that he try to track his own Master. He had even asked Obi-Wan to take a full day's lead, rather than the hour usually allotted to the Jedi 'prey.' And Obi-Wan, who had wanted to teach his apprentice a lesson in humility, had stupidly agreed.

But so far, Obi-Wan had been the only one to learn a lesson. The lesson was to not listen to Anakin.

After a day of walking, Obi-Wan was hopelessly lost in the impenetrable jungle. He had discarded his map long ago, as it became clear the old chart was hopelessly inaccurate. Clearings marked on the map didn't exist, and he certainly wasn't standing on top of the mountain that was supposed to be here. 

And, strangely, as he had gone further and further into the jungle, the Force had seemed to dwindle, then disappear completely. It didn't seem dark, just…nonexistent. He wondered if something in the plant or animal life here had caused it. He had heard rumors of creatures that pushed away the Force. Whatever the case, Obi-Wan felt oddly blind. He still had his utility belt, his lightsaber and plenty of rations. But other than those, he had only his own wits to guide him. 

Right now, his wits, and his stomach, told him it was time to rest and eat. He knew that Anakin should only just now be setting out from their ship, miles away. Obi-Wan had time to rest, if he could only find a suitable spot. He turned and looked along the messy path he had just hacked through the undergrowth. It looked like a Bantha had stampeded through there. Anakin would be able to find him with his eyes closed. But at this point, Obi-Wan didn't care. If he saw Anakin right now, he would probably hug him, glad for the chance to go home.

He took a deep breath and raised his lightsaber to hack and slash onward. He cut through a wall of vines, wishing he could sense and avoid the hidden nests of insects. If one more family of spiders climbed down his tunic, he was turning around right now and—

He paused in his thought as his next cut swished through thin air, meeting no resistance. Excited, Obi-Wan reached out and brushed away the severed vines, exposing a small clearing.

Compared to the surrounding jungle, the clearing was a miniature utopia. Several large trees grew around it in an almost-circle, and their joined canopy blocked the sun overhead, keeping the jungle floor clear. A few boulders protruded from the ground on one side, and a tiny, crystalline spring burbled happily in their midst. 

Obi-Wan put away his lightsaber and sat on one of the boulders with relief. He cupped his hands in the blissfully cold water, splashed himself with it a few times, and drank.

Obi-Wan stopped as he heard a noise in the jungle wall behind him. He stood and spun, lightsaber in hand.

"QI'yaH!!" A strange being spat at him. "Human!!"

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, and stared. He had never before encountered this particular species. She—he assumed it was a female, based on the large, tanned, gleaming breasts shoved into mounds above her leather bodice—had a high, ridged forehead, long, black hair scattered with tangled plaits, and piercing, dark eyes. And she was tall, taller than Obi-Wan, anyway, by quite a few centimeters. Her long legs were encased in tight breeches and heavily-buckled leather boots that reached to her knees. A feral snarl parted her lips, showing impressively sharp teeth. She was beautiful, in a savage warrior-goddess sort of way.

Obi-Wan's perusal of her stopped at her hand, where she gripped a nasty-looking blaster-type weapon. It was not a weapon that Obi-Wan recognized, but it was definitely one that meant business. And she had it pointed directly at him.

"Human!" she repeated with a growl. "Hab SoSII' Quch! JIyajbe'!

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Obi-Wan said slowly, in Basic, then realized how stupid he sounded. He searched his memory for peaceful greetings in all the languages he knew. He finally decided Huttese was his best bet, since she'd probably come from somewhere on the Outer Rim. "Dolpee kikyuna," he said, meaning _I am a friend_. 

"Ghobe'," she snarled in return, not understanding him, and waved her weapon menacingly. 

"Wait," Obi-Wan said. _Bocce, bocce, bocce…the old traveler's language. How to say it? _Obi-Wan's brain finally found the correct phrase and sent it to his tongue. "Bazi Batza Bocce?" he asked.

"Nuq?" she seemed to ask, then looked him up and down, and frowned again. "Human!" she spat a third time, then started to wave her free hand around and mumble to herself. The graveled sounds emerging from her throat sounded suspiciously like curses.

Fierce as she looked, Obi-Wan did not think she was angry with him, but merely disgusted at his inability to communicate. He hoped that was the case, anyway. He wondered if he should try to reach inside his tunic for his translator. So far the exchange had not degenerated into aggressive negotiations, as Anakin liked to call it, but she might take such a move from him as a threat. 

Obi-Wan took his chances. He pulled his translator from his pocket and clicked it on.

"Jagh!" The alien snapped back to attention at his movement, and a stream of red fire erupted from her weapon. 

"Whoa!" Obi-Wan's lightsaber ignited instantly, and with a quick turn of his wrist, the blue blade absorbed the crimson blast. Holding his saber out as a shield, Obi-Wan bent and dropped the translator on the ground at his feet.

The alien's dark eyes widened slightly at the sight of his glowing blue blade, then widened even farther as she watched it absorb her fire. She released her trigger and stared at his weapon in fascination.

"Nuq?" she asked. "PetaQ! QaStaH nuq?"

"Yes, keep talking," Obi-Wan mumbled to himself, as he de-ignited his lightsaber and held out his hands in what he hoped was a non-threatening gesture. "Let the translator work."

"Kesterex thath! Some federazhon khest't weapon! What?" She looked surprised as the translator began to speak in her voice, to Obi-Wan, in Basic. "That is a translator, Human?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan sighed in relief. He had been half-afraid it wouldn't be able to decipher her language. "I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am here in peace."

"TaHqeq!" she said, and moved to sit on one of the boulders. She lowered her blaster-weapon, but kept it close to her side. "I don't care how you are here. That you are and that you are a Human, is bad enough."

She'd obviously met humans before. And didn't like them. "I don't know your race, so I can't be your enemy," he said to her, with what he hoped was a friendly smile. "What _is_ your race, if I may ask?"

"Idiot! I am Klingon!" she snarled at him, pounding the leather at her chest in a prideful gesture. Then she rolled her eyes towards the sky. "Why have I been so cursed? Why have you sent a Federation dog?" she seemed to ask the heavens. 

"I'm not from the Federation, but from the Republic." Obi-Wan objected. "I am a Jedi Knight."

She turned a look of disdain upon him. "I don't know of any Republic. What is that weapon you are carrying?"

"Um. It's a lightsaber. A laser," Obi-Wan replied, somewhat surprised. He started to wonder just where she was from, and how far. He'd never heard of the Klingon race. And how could she not have heard of the Republic? Or not have ever seen a lightsaber, one of the most ancient weapons in the galaxy?

"Lightsaber?" She said the word curiously. "I have never seen such a sword. But if you are a Knight, then I suppose you must have honor. That is good. At least you are not a Romulan."

"Oh. Of course," he said, unsure what to make of that. He then realized her presence here was another anomaly. Ragoon-6 was mostly uninhabited, and very few outsiders had permission to land. "May I ask what you are doing here?" he inquired.

"Hah!" she laughed, and bared her teeth at him. "I am waiting for you. Do you want to start the ritual now, or do you need time to prepare for the fight? You _are_ only a Human."

"Pardon me?" Obi-Wan wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly. "A fight? Are you a bounty hunter?"

"No, Dogh!" she said. Part of it went untranslated. She shook a fist at him. "You insult my honor. I am a warrior, not scum."

"Please excuse me," he said quickly, and half-bowed at her. "I didn't think you were a bounty hunter. They don't usually offer me a choice."

"Polite. Weak," she said, and shook her head. One of her booted feet kicked savagely at the dirt. She began talking to herself again. "If I was to be sent a Human, at least it should have been a mighty warrior. Not this fool."

"Pardon me," Obi-Wan repeated, a miffed note entering his voice at her insult. "But if you are not a bounty hunter, why would you possibly think I was sent to you? I came to Ragoon-6 for my own reasons. I certainly wasn't looking to meet _you _here_._"

"Is that what this place is called?" she asked, then waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "It does not matter. I am Ka'Trahn. I was sent here by a priestess to find saw loDnal. I suppose you are it. So let's get on with it."

"Nice to meet you, Ka'Trahn." He reached down to clip his lightsaber to his belt, in a show of good faith. Now that he had her name, perhaps they could begin a civilized conversation. "And I'm sorry, what are we supposed to get on with?"

She ignored his question. "Can you at least keep a household? I am the eldest and the head of my House, but I travel on missions of glory for the Empire. And you had better know poetry, because I expect you to do this correctly." 

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, not sure if he had heard right.

"Stupid, too." She sighed and stood, reaching down to pull a long, curved weapon with wickedly sharp ends from a niche in the boulders. She hefted it for a moment, as if in regret, then stowed it back under the rock and continued. "I suppose if you are using a laser sword, then I cannot fight you with the Bat'telh. It will have to be hand-to-hand combat. Just make sure the poetry is good."

"What?" he repeated.

"You are repetitive as well as stupid. But at least you are not the ugliest Human I have seen," Ka'Trahn said and stood to face him. She planted her feet, and threw her shoulders back, showcasing her impressive bosom. "Now, yItagh!"

"What?"

"Begin, you fool!" she yelled, and bent down to grasp a sharp rock in her long, tanned fingers. 

"Begin what?" he nearly wailed, almost desperate to understand this insane situation.

"Recite poetry to me, idiot!" she shouted, and winged the stone at him.

It was a good throw, too. Obi-Wan ducked, thankful for his Jedi-trained reflexes. Without them, he would now have a rock embedded in his forehead. "Why would I want to do that?"

"If I am to mate with you, you must earn it," the warrior goddess sneered at him. "Nice dodge. Let us see if you are so lucky a second time."

"Mate with you?" Obi-Wan asked in incredulity. He dodged another flying stone missile. "I'm not going to mate with you. Why would you expect that?"

"The priestess--" she paused to heave another, larger rock at him—"told me that if I came here, on this day, I would meet my mate. He would come through the Portal." She grunted as he continued to dodge her throws. "I need a mate. So I came. And so did you."

"I'm sorry, you must be waiting for someone else," Obi-Wan objected, dazed. "And what Portal? Why don't you just calm down for a moment, and we can discuss this--"

"There has been enough discussion!" Ka'Trahn barked at him, then cursed at her inability to hit him. It didn't stop her from trying to throw more rocks, though. "QI'yaH! You are more of a warrior than I thought."

"I'm not a warrior, I'm a Jedi," Obi-Wan said, unwilling to continue to be her target in this game. He desperately wished for the Force at that moment. She was formidable. His lightsaber could end this quickly, but something told him that using his weapon would be dishonorable. She herself was unarmed. And he didn't want to harm her, only stop her.

He launched forward and grabbed her hands to halt the volley of projectiles. He nearly found himself talking to her astounding cleavage, but managed to drag his eyes upwards. "Please stop throwing things at me for a moment, so we can talk." 

Ka'Trahn's surprise at his ability to touch her person showed on her face. Her look of shock was quickly replaced, however, by a seductive and evil grin. "Ah! I see you wish to move directly to jachcho. Excellent. This union looks more promising by the moment." With that, her leg snapped out, lightning-fast, and whipped around to catch Obi-Wan behind the knees. Her nails bit into the backs of his hands, drawing blood.

"Ow!" Caught off-guard, Obi-Wan stumbled backwards for a moment, and almost went down with her on top of him. He regained his balance in time, however, and managed to twist her with her arms, allowing him to plant a booted foot in her rounded backside to shove her away. 

Ka'Trahn lurched a few steps, then regained her footing and spun to face him. "I am pleased," she said, and gave him that wicked, lusty smile again. Contrary to her claim of being happy, however, she growled and whirled, lifting a well-shaped, muscular leg in a side-kick that caught him on the shoulder. Her heavy boot nearly knocked him over.

"Unh!" Obi-Wan grunted, then slid an arm up to deflect her next kick, at his other shoulder. He dropped onto his back as Ka'Trahn threw herself at him, nails outstretched like claws. His feet caught her in the stomach and forward momentum flipped her over his head.

He heard her land with a heavy thump, breath released in a whoosh, but even as he flew to his feet and spun to face her, she was already waiting, feet planted and hands upraised in a fighting stance. "Very good!" she said, breathing heavily. "I am becoming quite aroused."

"That was _not_ my intention," Obi-Wan gasped. He assumed a defensive posture and circled her, watching her warily. He could not deny that she was magnificent. And truth to tell, he found the look of excited lust in her eyes, and the sight of her sweaty, heaving, gleaming bosom, rather arousing as well. But in his experience, females didn't usually try to pummel their men before sexual relations. There had to be another reason for her attack. Now could be a chance to find out what it was. "Now, Ka'Trahn, can you please--"

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, she snarled and came at him again. Her first punch glanced off his shoulder as he twisted, but her second slammed into his chin and snapped his head back. The heel of her boot came for his midsection. Momentarily stunned, Obi-Wan tried to twist and avoid it. Instead of his stomach, her boot connected with his lightsaber. Her kick snapped it off his belt and sent it flying across the clearing.

Now Obi-Wan wished he'd used it when he'd had the chance. Without the Force, he was tiring quickly. And Ka'Trahn was remarkably fast. She lashed out with her other leg, and he barely had time to grab her boot and twist it, pulling her off-balance. She thudded to the ground on her back, but then slashed out her legs in a scissor-kick that caught him in the ankles. He toppled to the dirt beside her. 

She threw herself on him in an instant. They rolled across the hard-packed ground of the clearing, each grappling to subdue the other. In such close proximity, neither had the chance to land any blows.

She was physically stronger, but Obi-Wan had a lifetime of defensive fighting techniques drilled into his muscles. After few minutes of struggle, and grabbing parts of her he probably shouldn't have, Obi-Wan finally managed to catch her wrists and wrestle her to her side, facing away from him. He twisted her arms behind her head, and curled one leg around hers, holding them down.

With his opponent finally immobilized, Obi-Wan took a few moments to catch his breath. Beside him, Ka'Trahn's back heaved with her own labored breathing. He was glad he'd at least tired her out, somewhat. She was an amazing fighter. Even had the Force had been available to him, Obi-Wan thought it would have been difficult to defeat her. 

And he couldn't deny that the fight had been invigorating. Right now, though, all he wanted was an explanation of this entire strange situation--her presence here, and her reasons for attacking him. She had seemed to expect him, somehow. Or at least someone. Obi-Wan intended to find out who. No one but the Jedi came to Ragoon-6. He glanced up to see the translator, where he'd dropped it, right above his head. That was a mercy, anyway.

Ka'Trahn spoke first. "Remarkable. You have defeated me in battle. This I did not expect."

"There are alternatives to fighting," Obi-Wan replied, still gasping for breath. "Like talking. Now why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

"You are a good fighter, but you are still stupid," Ka'Trahn replied, her voice a husky laugh. "You may begin the mating."

Obi-Wan's traitorous brain briefly pictured himself mating with the warrior goddess. "No," he said to the back of her head, banishing the indecorous thought to return to the business at hand. "For the last time, I'm not going to mate with you. I don't even know you." 

"Qovpatlh! Do not toy with me!" she screamed. With amazing strength, she jerked, rolling forward, flipping him over the top of her to slam into the dirt on her other side. While he was momentarily stunned, she snaked her arms out of his grasp and seized his wrists in her hands. In less than a moment, she had him pinned flat on his back, with her on top. Her knees fastened his legs to the ground. "Do I have to do everything?" she asked in disgust.

Obi-Wan was well and truly trapped. He squirmed, but couldn't pull away, as she transferred both of his captured wrists to one of her hands. He then watched in dismay as she yanked a leather thong from the side of her bodice. She bent his arms so that his hands were behind his neck, then expertly tied all three together. He couldn't free his arms without choking himself. She had _definitely_ done this before. "Now that's hardly fair," he commented, trying not to move. "I didn't try to tie _you_ up."

"I said I wished to mate, and you did not do as I asked," she said as she tightened the knots, and tested the strap around his throat as if to make sure he could still breathe. "Males do not usually have a problem with this."

"I'm sure they don't," he said, as he eyed the muscular but undeniably voluptuous feminine figure that sat astride him. "But I really don't think I'm the person you were looking--"

"Shut up," she interrupted, and shoved her lips onto his. 

"Mmph!" Obi-Wan grunted into her mouth. He couldn't move a muscle to evade her amorous assault. His legs were immobilized by hers, and the rest of her was pressed down against his chest. Every glorious inch of her. He began to realize that her lips on his felt great. They were surprisingly soft. And her scent—a combination of leather, oil, and something indefinably female—was rather stimulating. Obi-Wan wondered if perhaps he shouldn't just relax and enjoy the experience. Resistance was futile.

"Ow!" he yelped, suddenly, against her face. "You bit me!"

Ka'Trahn sat up and leered down at him evilly. She licked her lips. "Yes. Did you enjoy it?"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "Well, yes. Sort of."

"Good," Ka'Trahn replied smugly. She then turned her attention to the rest of him. Her deft fingers removed his belts and tossed them aside. She eyed his traditional Jedi tunic with disfavor. "For a warrior, you do not wear very good armor."

"I don't usually need it—ouch!" he replied as she tore the front of his shirt, and her nails raked down his chest. But it didn't really hurt. Much. Treacherous chills of pleasure radiated throughout his body. "Be careful!" he choked out.

Ka'Trahn ignored his complaints. "And you are skinny, even for a Human," she said, and yanked down his trousers. Her head tilted as she examined his equipment. "Not bad. I approve." She then sat on his legs and began to remove her own belt.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tried not to feel _too_ humiliated. He could feel her wriggling on his legs as she struggled with something. When Obi-Wan opened his eyes again, he could only stare.

Her trousers were already off. She must have atomized them to get them off that fast. He watched in fascination as she yanked apart her leather bodice armor, and her splendid breasts sprang free. Obi-Wan had never seen so much firm, gorgeous rounded flesh before. He was unable to move his head, but his eyes swept downwards. The rest of the body that sat astride him was a vision of infinite, toned, and tanned skin. There wasn't an inch of her muscled frame that was given over to body fat. Must be all that fighting, Obi-Wan thought dreamily.

Ka'Trahn, watching him, tossed her hair and arched her back. The movement sent her breasts thrusting even more prominently into the air, if that was possible. She was obviously, and justifiably, proud of her assets. Her dark eyes traveled downward to his abdomen, and she smiled. "I see you are not as reluctant as you pretend to be," she smirked in a husky voice.

Obi-Wan felt his face heat at her regard. And the rest of him, too. "Well, I can hardly help--" he began.

She shut him up by kneeling over him to position herself, shoving her bosom over his face. Part of him feared she might smother him with all that wonderful, warm flesh. The other part of him thought, _what a way to go_.

Then, with an impatient thrust of her arms, she propelled herself back and onto him. Completely. 

"Angh!" was the best Obi-Wan could manage at this point. Now _that_ felt good. 

"Now," she moaned as she settled her heat more firmly around him. "jachchoHmeH 'Iwraj penaghtaH!"

"Angh?" Obi-Wan asked. His brain had gone wandering. Cohesive sentences were impossible in such a physical moment.

"Mate until your blood screams," Ka'trahn whispered, and proceeded to do just that. 

********

When it was over, Obi-Wan reflected that it hadn't been all that horrible. In fact, it had been rather exciting. There were only two problems with the situation right now, that he could see. One, his hands were still tied to his own throat, and two, his pants were still somewhere around his knees. He glanced over to where Ka'Trahn sat beside him, still naked herself. He hoped she might notice and assist him.

She smiled. Her teeth gleamed at him. "That was pleasant," she said, as if she did this every day.

"Yes, it was. Thank you," Obi-Wan sighed, and tried to look as unthreatening as possible. He knew it wouldn't be too difficult, considering his position. "Do you think you might untie me, now, please?" he asked.

Her dark eyes looked him over, consideringly. "I do not know. Will it be long before you can do it again?"

Obi-Wan stared. He didn't know how much more of her he could take. "A while, at least," he gasped.

"Too bad," she said. She gazed at him for a few moments longer, then seemed to take pity on him. Her belt lay a few feet away, and she reached over to slide a wicked-looking dagger from a sheath in its side. "Don't move," she warned, and grabbed him by the hair to pull his head up. Obi-Wan felt cold steel touch the back of his neck, and an instant later, his hands were free.

"Thank you," he said wholeheartedly, then sat up and immediately reached down to yank up his trousers. Decently covered once more, he leaned back on his hands to watch her dress. It was not an unpleasant sight. "You don't seriously expect me to keep your household for you, I hope."

She shot him a surprised look as she pulled on her boots. "Why not?" she began. "I--"

A noise in the jungle beyond the clearing startled them both. They quieted and jumped to their feet, listening.

Obi-Wan wished again for the Force. Then he could know whether the noise was caused by Anakin, another person, or a jungle creature. And he'd know whether he had time to run and grab his lightsaber. He did grab his translator from where it lay on the ground.

Suddenly, a loud, deep voice rumbled from the trees. "jiQum 'ej jIHoH!"

Ka'Trahn spun to face the voice. "nuqneH!" she yelled in reply. "Show yourself!"

"Uh oh," said Obi-Wan, and dashed across the space to where his lightsaber lay on the ground. He was in definite trouble, this time, he thought. Now there were _two_ of them. And the second voice probably belonged to the one she'd been supposed to meet in the first place. He desperately wished the translator had deciphered the first part of their conversation, so he'd know whether to stay or run. Lightsaber in hand, he backed slowly across the clearing, near where Ka'Trahn stood, waiting.

A mighty, gloved fist broke through the vines. A moment later, the owner of the hand stomped through. He was definitely another Klingon, definitely male, and he was massive. He stood at least two meters tall, and every inch of him that showed through his armor bulged with muscles. In one hand the Klingon gripped a Bat'telh, similar to the one Ka'Trahn had stowed under the boulder. He turned dark, menacing eyes on the pair. "Who are you?" he snarled.

Obi-Wan saw Ka'Trahn's eyes widen at the magnificent male specimen before her. "I am Ka'Trahn," she growled in reply. "What do you want?" 

"I am Molg'hn!" he roared. "I have come for Saw be'nal! Who is this Human?"

"He is nobody," Ka'Trahn shouted back. "I am here for nay loDnal! Will you fight me with honor?"

"I will," Molg'hn replied. "Prepare yourself!" 

Obi-Wan, watching the scenario with a mixture of fascination and trepidation, wondered for a moment if Ka'Trahn might need assistance. Surely she would be tired after her litany of earlier exertions. 

But as Obi-Wan watched her stomp to the pile of boulders and snatch her weapon from underneath to growl and wave it at the other Klingon, he decided the answer was probably no. Ka'trahn looked ready for anything. And she'd already demonstrated that she could take care of herself.

Ka'Trahn waved a hand over her shoulder at Obi-Wan as she moved to face her new mate. "Qapla'!" she offered him, in parting.

"Goodbye." Obi-Wan mumbled. Summarily dismissed, he gratefully began to back away, towards the path through which he'd entered the clearing. He was a few steps into the jungle when he backed against another body. He jerked forward and spun, lightsaber in hand, but then saw it was only Anakin.

"Master! There you are," his apprentice said, unnecessarily. The young man's eyes widened as he took in the sorry state of Obi-Wan and his clothing. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Let's get out of here," Obi-Wan suggested, putting urgency into his voice. He grabbed Anakin's arm and tried to pull his apprentice away.

But Anakin was listening to the sounds coming from ahead. "What's going on up there? Were you attacked? It sounds like a wild animal fight."

"You might say that. But I'm fine," Obi-Wan said, and yanked the reluctant young man back in the other direction. "What are you doing here so fast, anyway?"

"Master Windu called only a few hours after you'd left. They have an urgent mission for us, and we are to return to the Temple immediately. I've been following you all day, and only now caught up with you."

Obi-Wan was thankful for small mercies. "If it's urgent, then I suggest we get back to the ship as soon as possible." He began to walk off without another word.

"There's something else, Master," Anakin said as he followed. "Something strange. I felt the Force ebb away as I followed you. I couldn't sense you. The communicator wouldn't work, either." Anakin held his communicator up to show his master as they walked.

"I understand, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "But I think that you'll find everything will soon return to normal, if we follow this same path out of here. I think we passed through some kind of interdimensional gateway, or something." He wondered if Anakin would think he was crazy for saying so. But it was the only explanation Obi-Wan could devise for the entire bizarre situation. Ka'Trahn had mentioned a Portal. And many other things that did not exist in the known galaxy.

Anakin, however, seemed to consider it seriously. "It's weird, but I think you may be right, Master," he said. Then excitement began to grow on his young face. "What are we going to do about it?" 

"I think," Obi-Wan started to say, then paused for a moment to actually think about it. He looked at his apprentice. "I think we should tell the Council that if any more Jedi come to Ragoon-6, they need to avoid this continent."

"That's all?" Anakin asked, obvious disappointment showing in his green eyes.

"Yep," Obi-Wan said with finality. He turned one final thankful, yet slightly regretful, look down the way they'd come, then headed back out again. "Definitely."

De End.

You may review if you wish. J 


End file.
